Tout à un commencement
by Jisbonlove96
Summary: Jane et son équipe ont une enquête . Mais cette enquête est différentes pour Jane. Va-t-il réussir à vaincre des souvenirs douloureux ? Est-ce que Lisbon va l'aider ? A lire pour le savoir ! JISBON
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première histoire , soyez indulgent ! Je remercie Pepe64 pour l'hortographe ! Encore merci ! N'hésité pas à me laisser des reviews Possitifs comme négatifs , ce que je dois améliorés ect ... Bonne lecture en espèrant que ca va plaire !

Gabi

* * *

><p>Tout a un commencement.<p>

Chapitre 1

Lisbon gara sa voiture dans le parking du CBI. Une fois arrivée à l'étage trouvaient les bureaux de son équipe, elle sortit de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers son bureau. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte pour entrer dans celui-ci, elle tournât la tête et vit Jane, son « adorable » consultant. Il était couché sur son canapé, endormit. Il avait surement encore une fois dormit au CBI ne voulant aucunement dormir dans sa maison morbide et surtout dans cette chambre meublée par un matelas couché en dessous de ce fameux smiley écrit par les mains propres de son ennemi juré: John le rouge !

Lisbon le regarda dormir et le trouva vraiment beau couché, serein, apaisé, laissant sa vengeance de coté. Elle se rapprocha de lui et elle le contempla, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais Teresa voulait le voir d'encore plus près. Elle voulait admirer tout son corps, son visage, ses mains … Quand elle fut à environ un mètre de lui, elle s'assit à côté de son canapé et le regarda. Elle se rendit compte que c'était un très bel homme et il avait une certaine classe. Cinq petites minutes plus tard, elle le sentit bouger et toutes ses idées se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Soit elle restait là et Jane allait se moquer d'elle jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, soit elle partait en courant pour faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais connaissant son consultant ne laissant aucun détail s'échapper il allait vite remarquer qu'elle prenait la fuite et ça elle ne voulait surtout pas! Elle était coincée ! Elle vit que le corps du consultant se retournait vers elle et la pression augmentait. Une fois complètement retourné, Lisbon se leva faisant mine de chercher un dossier sur le bureau de Van Pelt. Cela avait été la première réaction venue à son esprit. Jane amusé déclara :

Moi aussi je me trouve magnifique !

Pardon ? répondit Lisbon faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait son consultant.

Arrêtez de vous voiler la face Lisbon, je vous ai sentit me dévisager il y a dix minutes. Et pour tout vous dire, j'étais même content que vous l'ayez fait.

Vous… vous racontez n'importe quoi … Bon je dois retourner travailler. A plus tard.

Menteuse ! Vous savez que vous mentez vraiment très mal ?

Vous pouvez répétez ?

Vous avez terminé tous vos dossiers hier soir d'ailleurs vous vous êtes encore couchée tard et puis nous n'avons pas encore d'enquête.

Lisbon voulu le coupé mais le mentaliste continua.

- Je suis autant gêné que vous mais moi je le cache. Et en passant moi aussi je vous trouve très jolie!

Le consultant termina sa phrase avec un grand sourire enfantin ce qui provoqua la même réaction chez son amie. Mais le mentaliste se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Lisbon ne sachant pas quoi faire essaya de bouger mais ses jambes ne bougèrent pas, refusant d'obéir à tout ordre. Il continuait d'avancer tout doucement laissant le choix à la jeune femme de partir si elle le souhaitait. N'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, il déposa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux au contact des mains douces de son consultant.

- On ne devrait pas faire ça Jane…On…

Ce furent les seuls mots que Lisbon réussit à prononcer avant que Jane ne dépose son doigt sur la bouche de sa supérieure qui fut vite remplacer par ses lèvres. Au contact de ses lèvres, Lisbon sentit un frisson de joie la parcourir. Et après quelques résistances de sa part, elle passa finalement ses mains derrière la nuque de l'être qui l'embrassait afin d'approfondir le baiser. Ils se quittèrent contre leurs grès, front contre front pour pouvoir reprendre leurs respirations. Aucun des deux ne parlèrent et n'en n'avaient pas l'envie. Jane était heureux d'avoir enfin osé, d'avoir avoué ses sentiments et surtout, heureux que ceci soit réciproque. Lisbon croyait que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve comme ceux qu'elle faisait pendant les nuits où elle fantasmait sur ce beau blond mais non, tout cela était bien réel. Elle, Teresa Lisbon, blottit dans les bras et contre le torse de son consultant ! Ils durent se séparer de cet instant magique à cause d'un coup de téléphone qu'ils auraient bien voulu éviter. La jeune femme alla décrocher et prononça :

- Lisbon !

C'était Hightower. Ils devaient sûrement avoir une enquête pour qu'elle appelle. Mais pour la première fois, Lisbon ne voulait vraiment pas d'enquête. Elle voulait être avec Jane et seulement avec lui dans ses bras.

Lisbon, c'est Hightower.

Oui Madame.

Vous avez une enquête. Je vous donne l'adresse et je vous fais le topo.

Je vous écoute.

Sa chef lui donna l'adresse et lui expliqua les informations qu'elle disposait sur le meurtre. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Teresa déclara à son consultant une fois la communication terminée :

On a une enquête. Une femme tuée dans son appartement ce matin !

Pff… Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une enquête moi répondit Jane avec un regard amoureux envers sa patronne.

Moi non plus rassure toi mais on n'a pas le choix. Allez on y va ! Et es yeux de chiens battus ne fonctionneront pas avec moi aujourd'hui même s'ils sont magnifiques.

Tu vas craquer un de ses jours j'en suis sûre.

Oui peut-être quand les poules auront des dents alors!

Lisbon partit chercher sa veste dans son bureau et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur avec un sourire sur son visage. En effet, elle était contente d'avoir pour une fois « battu » son cher consultant qui la suivit d'un pas rapide. Une fois en face de l'ascenseur, Jane enlaça sa patronne qui soupira de plaisir, aimant le geste de son consultant. Elle l'enlaça à son tour tout en posant sa tête sur son torse. Tout à coup, Jane et Lisbon pâlirent, gênés et séparèrent à une vitesse folle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tout à coup, Jane et Lisbon pâlirent, gênés et séparèrent à une vitesse folle. Ils furent paralysés. Elle n'aurait pas dû être là. Pourquoi faut-il que cela arriva toujours à moi pensa Lisbon. Pourquoi? Pour la première fois de sa vie Jane ne sut quoi dire. Ils étaient là immobiles, incapables de prononcer quoique ce soit! Madeleine Hightower sorti dans l'ascenseur d'un pas hésitant. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit son assurance et déclara:

Hors de ma vue! Vous devez vous rendre sur la scène de crime!

Oui madame répondit Lisbon la tête basse.

Et ne pensez pas que je n'ai rien vu! Je ne l'oublierai pas! Je vous attendrai à la fin de l'enquête dans mon bureau. Et en attendant tenez-vous à carreaux! Est-ce clair?

Madeleine pouvait être vraiment très effrayante parfois pensa le consultant. Lui et Lisbon pénétrèrent dans l'ascenseur. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait Jane et son boulot mais comment faire? Elle aimait Jane et elle ne se faisait pas à l'idée de se passer de lui. Mais elle avait tellement travaillé pour ce boulot. Toutes ses idées se chamboulaient dans sa tête! Le mentaliste, voyant sa patronne se torturer l'esprit, lui pris sa main et la caressa tendrement pour la rassurer et prononça:

Je te promets que ça va aller!

Mais comment Patrick? répondit Lisbon les larmes aux yeux

Jane posa sa main sur son visage pour essuyer les larmes coulant sur le visage lisse de Lisbon et déclara doucement:

Je te promets de tout faire, Je t'aime et ça rien ne peut le briser pas même le règlement du CBI.

Tu en es sûre?

Sûre et certain. Je jouerais ma vie dessus!

Je t'aime aussi Patrick. De tout mon cœur.

Ils s'embrassèrent et sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers la voiture de la patronne. Durant le trajet, la tension était pesante mais Jane savait si prendre pour se détendre et surtout pour détendre Lisbon. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et la caressa doucement et tendrement. Lisbon apprécia le geste de celui-ci et se détendit petit-à-petit. Arrivés sur la scène de crime, Jane et Lisbon sortirent de leur voiture et se dirigèrent vers l'appartement contenant le corps. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre mais lorsque Jane vit le corps il devenu blanc et ne bougeait plus. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas encore pensa-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Lisbon remarqua de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la grande question était quoi? Elle demanda alors à tout le monde de sortir de la chambre afin de se retrouver seule avec son consultant. Elle s'approcha de celui-ci et lui demanda:

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Rien pourquoi? répondit Jane l'air de ne pas comprendre.

Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, je t'ai vu tantôt les larmes aux yeux et tout pâle. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas? Tu peux tout me dire à moi.

Ah ça! Oh ce n'est rien. J'ai un petit peu mal à la tête j'ai dut attraper un virus, ce n'est pas grave. Et j'ai mal aux yeux depuis matin répondit Jane de plus en plus crédible

Mouia répondit Lisbon peu convaincue. Quelque chose le tracassait mais quoi alors? et pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le lui dire?

Pendant le trajet du retour, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot. Jane perdu dans ses pensées ne remarqua même pas ce malaise. Une fois arrivés au CBI, Grace les rejoignit pour leur parler:

Notre victime n'a toujours pas de prénom... elle ne doit manquer à personne …

Lisbon alla répliquer mais Jane répondit à sa place.

Elle s'appelle Astrid Milano. Elle avait 20 ans, elle habitait à Chicago. Elle n'avait plus de famille. Elle avait perdu sa famille à l'âge de 10 ans ce qu'elle a très mal vécu et elle travaillait dans un hôpital en tant que secrétaire d'un médecin très réputé. Elle avait un petit ami mais elle l'a plaquée parce qu'il sortait avec elle juste pour son argent. En fait, Astrid n'était pas pauvre. Elle avait reçu tout l'héritage de ses parents …

Son équipe était tellement stupéfaite de la connaissance de la vie de la victime de la part de leur consultant qu'elle n'interrompu pas son discours. Au bout de 5 minutes de paroles sans arrêt, Jane fit une petite pause pour reprendre sa respiration. Après un moment de silence, Lisbon sentit quelque chose la tirer vers le canapé et remarqua que c'était Jane qui la tirait pour venir s'asseoir tous près de lui. Elle eut peur de ce qu'il allait faire mais il ne bougea pas. Il s'assit à ses cotés et il recommença:

Vous vous demandez sûrement comment est-ce que je connais beaucoup de choses de sa vie?

Euh oui et ce serait plus simple que tu nous explique parce que là, je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu! répondit Cho

Jane prit la main de Lisbon pour se donner du courage. L e geste étonna le reste de l'équipe mais en même temps ils savaient tous qu'il y avait un truc entre eux.

Astrid habitait en face de chez moi. Elle habitait avec ses parents et ceux-ci étaient des amis. Il y a 10 ans le jour de l'anniversaire d'Astrid, ses parents ont eu un accident de voiture en allant chercher ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Quand cela est arrivé, Astrid était seule et ma femme et moi avons décidé de s'occuper d'elle. On aimait bien cette petite fille! Donc on s'en est occupé puis elle est venue vivre avec nous. On l'a considérait comme notre enfant et elle nous considérait comme ses parents. Mais iI y a maintenant 7 ans, le jour de la mort de ma fille et de ma femme je lui ai ordonné de partir, que je ne voulais plus la voir. Elle a essayé de m'aider mais elle n'a pas réussit. J'ai été interné et elle a été placée dans une famille d'accueil. Et maintenant, encore une fois, quelqu'un souffre de mes erreurs, encore une fois je fais du mal aux gens que j'aime. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile!

L'équipe n'avait rien dit pendant toute la déclaration de Jane. Ils auraient voulu réagir sur ce qu'ils pensaient de lui mais ils n'eurent pas le temps car Jane était déjà partit vers son grenier. Quelques secondes après s'être levé, il avait disparu, enfermé dans sa pièce favorite. Lisbon eut mal au cœur de la voir ainsi alors elle se leva et partit le rejoindre d'un pas énergique ne supportant pas voir son prince dans cet état!


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, voici le 3ème chapitre … désolée pour le retard! J'ai eu quelques petits soucis … N'hésitez pas a me mettre des reviews s'il vous plait! Ca me ferait très plaisir … Bonne Lecture

ps : Merci encore à Pepe 64 pour l'orthographe

Gaby

_Lisbon eut mal au cœur de la voir ainsi alors elle se leva et partit le rejoindre d'un pas énergique ne supportant pas voir son prince dans cet état! _

Elle prit L'escalier pour se rendre au grenier. Arrivée en face de la porte de celui-ci, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Devait-elle entrer le rassurer ou le laisser là à se morfondre sur sa conscience. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle pénétra doucement dans la pièce. La jeune femme fut étonnée de ce qu'elle vit et eut mal au cœur. Le mentaliste était là, dans un coin de la pièce en boule comme s'il voulait se cacher du monde entier. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés puis le pris dans ses bras. Elle déclara doucement:

Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais.

Le mentaliste, confortablement installé dans les bras de sa patronne ne répondit pas du coup la jeune femme continua :

Je sais que je n'arriverais sûrement pas à te faire changer d'avis mais je ne veux pas te laisser là tout seul en train de te détruire de l'intérieur. Je veux que tu sache que je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il se passe.

Merci… réussit-il à répondre entre deux sanglots.

Lisbon était contente qu'il le sache, mais elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Elle était bien décidée à faire changer d'avis son compagnon.

Allez ! viens, on va prendre l'air!

Oh non je n'en ai pas très envie, je préfère rester ici!

Et moi, je préfère aller dehors. Et comme tu es totalement épris de moi et extrêmement galant, tu vas m'y accompagner !

Jane ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Lisbon n'était pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Il finit par se lever pendant que la jeune femme lui faisait un grand sourire, heureuse de sa réussite.

En bas, leur équipe se demandait ce qui se tramait là-haut, se posant pleins de questions. Est-ce qu'ils sont ensembles? Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de faire des choses pas très catholiques? Van Pelt, les entendit descendre des escaliers. Curieuse de les voir, elle leva la tête de son ordinateur. Jane avait les yeux rougis.

Nous allons faire un tour dehors pour prendre l'air. Continuez votre travail, on revient dans une petite demi-heure annonça leur patronne.

Pas de problème répondit Cho, encore une fois sans la moindre expression.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et sortirent du bâtiment. Ils marchaient main dans la main, comme un vieux couple, et se parlaient de tout et de rien … Petit-à-petit Jane se sentait mieux et finit par se rendre compte que cette histoire n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Il se tourna et se positionna face à Lisbon stopper sa marche et déclara:

Merci pour tout, tu es la seule personne qui me comprend et qui sait vraiment me soigner, tu es vraiment extraordinaire. Les mots me manquent pour te décrire! Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi moi aussi, je te le promets.

Lisbon lui répondit par un sourire, enfin contente qu'il ait confiance en elle. Pour seule réponse, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, en milieu de la rue. Ils oublièrent tout, comme s'il n'y avait plus rien autour d'eux, qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, transportés par la puissance de l'amour et que plus rien ne pouvaient les séparés. Mais ils durent se séparer, le souffle leur manquant.

Pendant toute la journée, ils avaient presque trouvé le meurtrier et plus ils avançaient dans l'enquête plus Jane devenait souriant! Vers les coups de sept heures, Jane se leva de son canapé et vit que Lisbon travaillait toujours. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. Il s'avança alors vers son bureau et entra dans celui-ci sans toquer. Lisbon le regarda d'un regard interrogatif. Il alla se placer derrière elle et commença à lui faire un massage aux épaules. Il appliqua doucement ses mains sur le haut du dos de la jeune femme et sentit à quel point elle était tendue. Il commença alors à activer ses mains. Lisbon ferma ses yeux, profitant au maximum des mains si douées de son superbe consultant. Plus le massage avancé, plus Jane approchait ses douces lèvres vers le cou de Lisbon. Il commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Elle frissonna de plaisir, elle était tellement fan de lui et de ses caresses ! Elle plaça sa main dans la chevelure de son compagnon pendant que Jane déclarait entre deux baisers:

Je suis désolé, de te soumettre autant de pression, tout ça à cause de moi!

Lisbon eut de nouveau mal au cœur, ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne et elle répondit après quelques minutes de réflexion:

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis comme ça … Je crois que tu me connais assez bien pour le savoir! Je suis toujours stressée, même quand tu n'es pas là! Je te promets … Mais maintenant tu pourrais arrêter de parler et te concentrer sur ce que tu fais extrêmement bien !

Pas de problème mademoiselle!

Le mentaliste avait sourit suite à la réflexion de Lisbon, elle était devenue de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et il adorait ça. Lisbon se leva avec l'aide de son consultant. Ils éteignirent tous les appareils se trouvant sur le bureau de Lisbon et quittèrent les lieux. Ils arboraient tous les deux un grand sourire, heureux. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur et une fois, celui-ci fermé, ils s'échangèrent des baisers brulants. Jane plaqua Lisbon sur le coté de l'ascenseur provoquant chez elle, des petits gémissements de plaisir. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre leurs souffle et regardaient en même temps les numéros des étapes, pour pouvoir se séparer une fois arrivés au premier. Quand celui-ci arriva, ils se séparèrent avec difficulté pour rejoindre leurs véhicules. Lisbon et Jane entrèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme. D'ailleurs celle-ci fut surprise qu'il ne rouspète pas pour prendre « son tas de ferraille ». Partis sur la route, Lisbon posa sa main sur la cuisse de Jane et la caressa doucement. Jane posa sa main sur la sienne et se sourirent mutuellement. Cette femme le rendrait fou.

Une fois entré dans la maison de la jeune femme, Jane plaqua Lisbon contre la porte, la refermant au passage. Lisbon, prise par surprise, lâcha les affaires qu'elle tenait dans ses bras afin de les accrochés au cou de son consultant. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient. Ils étaient maintenant couchés sur le canapé. Ils étaient bien, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'étant enfin trouvés. La nuit allait être courte pour ces deux là!

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plu. N'oubliez pas les REVIEWS s'il vous plait! Le prochain chapitre arriva la plus vite possible!


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le quatrième chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez s'il vous plait ! Merci.

Je remercie encore une fois Pepe64 pour l'orthographe.

Et bonne lecture et n'oublier pas les reviews please !

Le lendemain matin, Jane se réveilla le premier. Il contempla sa bien aimée qui se trouvée dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et après cela, il se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Il prépara un plateau avec pleins de bonnes choses connaissant très bien ce que Teresa aimait ou pas. Une fois en haut, il la réveilla tendrement, déposa le plateau sur la couette et embrassa sa patronne. C'était la première fois pour Lisbon que quelqu'un lui apportait le petit déjeuner dans son lit et en fut très touchée. Justement elle commençait déjà à adorer ce geste, et quand une personne s'occupait d'elle comme ça, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Merci beaucoup Patrick. Tu es un amour !

Mais de rien ma douce . Il se glissa dans le lit et entoura la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant dans ses bras. Cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle.

Une fois son déjeuner finit elle anonça :

Bon, il faut y aller… avait-elle dit avec aucune motivation. Elle aurait largement préféré rester là, couchée dans les bras de son consultant. Elle s'y sentait protégée, bloquée. Et elle adorait ça! Elle finit par se lever, non sans difficulté ainsi que pour son consultant. Ils s'habillèrent, en laissant passer quelques baisers …

Une fois arrivé au boulot, Jane alla se coucher sur son canapé et Lisbon alla directement dans son bureau pour ne pas changer. Pendant toute la journée, ils avaient avancé dans leur dernière enquête. Les indices s'accumulés. Le reste de l'équipe n'avait aucunement envie, ni oser poser des questions à Jane et surtout pas à Lisbon sur la relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux mais cela leur convenait. Madeleine était passée deux ou trois fois pour voir comment se déroulait l'enquête. Elle n'avait aucun jugement mais on voyait très bien dans son regard qu'elle n'aimait pas cette situation. Ni Lisbon, ni Jane n'avaient osé dire quoique soit à propos de leur relation. Vers 19 heures, Jane se leva et se dirigea le bureau de sa patronne puis toqua à la porte, ce qui étonna tout le monde, même Lisbon. Une fois entré celui-ci proposa :

J'ai envie de vous inviter au resto l'équipe et toi, ça te dis ?

Ce n'est pas une mauvais idée ça ! On pourra en profiter pour leur annoncer ce qu'ils savent déjà !

Ouais!

En plus j'en ai un petit peu marre de travailler… La jeune femme se leva et s'approcha de Jane pour lui déposer un court baiser sur les lèvres. Elle sortit de son bureau suivit de son consultant et il déclara :

Allez venez, je vous invite au resto! Toute l'équipe fut étonnée. D'habitude il ne faisait jamais ça.

Oh chouette répondit Van Pelt toute heureuse que jamais. Ils se dépêchèrent de tout ranger et se dirigèrent vers le SUV de Lisbon. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, sauf de l'enquête ce qui arrangea tout le monde. Une fois arrivé au restaurant ils s'installèrent à la table que Jane avait commandée. Une fois installés, un petit blanc s'installa entre eux, mais Jane reprit vite la parole et lança un regard à Lisbon qui comprit son message et elle accepta de la tête.

On voudrait vous dire quelque chose que vous savez sûrement déjà.

Tous sourirent sachant très bien de quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient.

Teresa et moi sortons ensemble reprit enfin Jane. Le mentaliste avait déposé sa main sur celle de Lisbon et sa patronne n'avait pas rougit !

Pfff, ce n'est pas trop tôt reprit Cho avec, pour une fois un sourire aux lèvres !

Sa patronne et le mentaliste de regardèrent avec un regard interrogatif puis Van Pelt ajouta :

Sauf votre respect patron, ça… Lisbon lui coupa la parole et reprit :

C'est Teresa ou Lisbon ici. S'il vous plait on n'est pas au boulot et je vais vous avouer que je n'aime pas beaucoup entendre « patron » à tous bout de champ.

Toute l'équipe fut surprise, surtout Jane mais ils furent contents que Lisbon se lâche enfin avec eux. Et pour une fois qu'elle se voilait pas la face ! Van Pelt repris encore plus souriante :

Cela fait longtemps que vous vous tournez autour vous deux. On savait très bien que vous alliez finir ensemble mais on ne savait pas quand !

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé sa phrase, les deux tourtereaux sourirent. Mais Jane et Lisbon devaient parler d'autre chose, ils le devaient. Lisbon voulait l'annoncer et Jane voulait lui laisser ce plaisir, même s'il savait que c'était stressant pour elle. Mais elle n'eut même pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Wayne avait déjà prit la parole

Mais avec Hightower comment vous allez faire ? Avait-il annoncé d'un air triste. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne voulait pas perdre ni Lisbon ni Jane. Lisbon soupira mais Jane reprit tout de suite la parole en disant :

On ne voulait pas lui dire au début, puis elle l'a remarqué et on doit aller dans son bureau à la fin de cette enquête. Mais j'ai un plan, ça va aller, j'en suis sure . Personne ne sait me battre !

Lisbon leva la tête sur cette dernière remarque prétentieuse. Elle regarda son consultant avec un grand sourire. Et elle répondit :

Es-tu certain de ça ? Personne ?

Bon j'admets que seule toi, sait me …

J'attends le mot déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire, contente d'elle

Me battre répliqua-t-il en soupirant. Lisbon se tourna et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

Ah il y a un truc qui n'a toujours pas changé. Vous continuez à vous lancer des pics reprit Cho pour rappeler leur présence. Toute l'équipe commença à rire sous la remarque de Cho.

Après un moment de silence Lisbon reprit la parole bien convaincu d'annoncer leur nouvelle …

Voila le chapitre 4, vous avez bien aimé ? Alors quel est donc le secret de notre petit couple ?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Irisun et leoune51 pour les seuls deux seule reviews que j'ai eu Merci aussi PEPE64 pour l'orthographe j'espère que vous allez aimer et bonne lecture

Ps : Désolé pour l'orthographe , s'il y a des fautes ou des phrases pas très belle , je suis désolée , j'ai pas su consulté ma correctrice en chef ( PEPE 64 )

**Ps : Pepe64 , mon adresse mail à débloquée donc je ne sais pas su t'envoyée le chapitre , ses pou cela que je le poste sans que tu le corrige si tu vois des fautes tu peux corriger si tu veux mais si cela t'ennuie je comprend tout à fait pas de souci … Merci encore pour les autres chapitres .**

_Après un moment de silence Liston reprit la parole bien convaincue d'annoncer leur nouvelle …_

Jane et Lisbon avaient essayé plusieurs fois de prendre la parole mais sans succès. Chaque fois quelqu'un avait repris la parole. Van Pelt, toujours attentive à autres, avait remarqué ce malaise et avait donné un coup de pied en dessous de la table à ses deux collègues beaucoup moins attentifs. Après 10 bonnes grosses minutes, ils eurent enfin comprit et avait laissé la parole au consultant et à sa patronne :

Nous voulons tous d'abord vous dire que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que ça va changer quelque chose dans l'équipe. Ca ne change rien ! Au contraire ! Et de plus on a quelque chose à vous annoncer. Avait dit Lisbon. Avec un grand sourire ….

Teresa est enceinte et …

Félicitation reprit toute l'équipe, heureuse pour le couple qui se tenait devant eux.

Nous aimerions beaucoup que vous soyez les oncles et tante du petit Bou de chou ! Comme Jane n'a pas de frère et sœur et moi … Non plus. Lisbon avait déclaré avait un peu de tristesse.

Jane avait prit sa main pour la soutenir …

J'ai toujours rêvé d'être appeler Ton-Ton déclara Cho avec un grand sourire (pour une fois) …

Toute l'équipe avait rit de bon cœur. Le lendemain Jane et Lisbon étaient arrivés au CBI, tout le monde était déjà. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jane et Lisbon arrivaient plus les premiers, loin de là, il ne partaient d'ailleurs plus le dernier ! Hightower les dévisageaient toujours autant … Seul était là le problème. Ils avaient avancés dans l'enquête qu'ils avaient découvert plutôt, Jane se sentait beaucoup plus a l'aise avec cette affaire et cela grâce à sa patronne. Ils avaient une piste sérieuse et cela avait encouragé toute l'équipe. Lisbon avait déjà un ventre un peu arrondit mais elle était des vêtements amples pour que Hightower ne le remarque pas. Et oui, elle (Hightower) avait déjà dur à admettre que ses deux là sorte ensemble donc si en plus le couple lui annoncèrent maintenant que Lisbon est enceinte, ça ne passerait pas du tout . Par contre, Jane était de plus en plus protecteur en Lisbon, il faisait tout pour qu'elle n'aille pas sur le terrain,… Teresa le trouva mignon de faire cela mais, il ne fallait pas exagérer elle n'est pas en sucre.

Cette après- midi, elle devait aller interroger un suspect ce qui avait mis le consultant en rogne et avait encore dit « Aller interrogé un suspect potentiellement dangereux pour la société n'est pas un boulot pour une femme enceinte ». Ce que avait énervée Lisbon et qui était partie interrogé son suspect avec Van pelt qui avait suivit sans rien dire mais qui pensait pas moins que Jane …

Une heure après Lisbon et Van Pelt n'était toujours pas rentrées et Jane commença à se tracasser. Il appela ses deux collègues qui lui avaient répondus que si dans vingt minutes elles ne seraient toujours pas là , ils iraient voir. Pour ne pas changer pas, Monsieur le Mentaliste n'était pas d' partit donc tous seul voir si sa femme de sa vie allait bien ! Il avait un pressentiment qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'elle avait des problèmes mais il ne sait dire pourquoi ! Peut-être que c'est lui qui avait besoin d'elle ? Il ne savait pas trop mais il voulait comme même se rassurer. Une fois arrivé , il vit la voiture de Lisbon garée devant la maison . Il alla sonner, attendit mais personne daignaient ouvrir, il fit le tour de la maison et ne vit toujours personne. Il commença à vraiment à se faire du souci . Il décida de défoncée la porte de derrière étant moins dur que la porte d'entrée. Il appliqua les cours de Cho et réussi avec succès à ouvrir la porte et il s'en félicita. Il chercha Lisbon et Van pelt mais ne vit rien . Il monta au premier et arriva devant une porte fermée , il l'ouvrit avec une peur au ventre . La même peur qu'il avait eu quant il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de sa fille , il y a 10 ans . Il entra dans la pièce sombre et alluma la lumière et il vit Van pelt et Lisbon attachée au radiateur avec des chiffons en bouche il courut pour les détachées. Il détacha d'abord Lisbon puis Van pelt . Il s'assura que Lisbon aille bien et demanda des explication .

Nous sommes entrées dans la maison la porte était ouverte , il n'avait personne ,.. on allait resssotir quand un mossieur est arrivé de derrière , je ne l'avais pas vu . Il a tapé violament Van pelt qui est tombée par terre inconsciente. Et il m'a attachée ici avec Van pelt quelque minute après.

Il n'a rien dit ? T'es sur que sa va ?

Oui , oui pas de souci je veux bien . Nous il a rien dit .

Ils rentrèrent au CBI , il avait eu plus de peur que de mal , Jane se promit de ne plus accepter que Lisbon aille sur le terrian et pour une fois Terresa était d'accord . Le couple était rentré chez eux pour se remettre de leurs émotions, de même que le reste de l'équipe. Ils étaient tous fatigués, ils devaient se reposer . L'enquête attendra …

Tu m 'a fait peur aujourd'hui, je te promets, si je venais à te perdre, je sais pas si

Chuttt, je suis là , ou plutôt on est la et je vais bien .. arrête de te torturer.

Lisbon avait posé tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon si tentantes. Jane avait mis ses main sur le hanches de la jeune femme . Quelque minutes après , Lisbon s'arrêta se qui inquièta le consultant

Terresa , sa va ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La patronne pour toute réponse avait prit la main du bel homme et l'avait posée sur son ventre. Ils se sourirent, émerveillés par ce qui sa passait. Ils sentirent leur petit Bou de chou bougé.

Au moins , il a du caractère avait dit Lisbon en souriant ,on sait de qui sa vient…

Ah oui de qui je t'en prie ? avait-il répondit d'un ton humoristique .

De son papa

Il s'endirmorirent l'un contre l'autre , heureux , les main de Jane sur le ventre de Lisbon !

**TBC**

Voila vous en pensez quoi , … oubliez pas le bouton en bas merci

Je sais que je ne l'ai jamais encore fait mais j'ai envie de commencer, donc voila un passage du prochain chapitre que je vous posterai le semaine prochaine prochaine (pas avant désole je ne sais pas … )

_Lisbon ne tenait plus en place, elle voullait des nouvelles, des bonnes nouvelles,… Et si il tait tabassé à mort ? Pensa-t-elle ne larme coula sur son visage sur cette pensée morbide. Quelques minute après une personne arriva avec un visage sombre, la jeune femme se leva, chassa ses larmes et se précipita tous près du monsieur en question et lui lança un regard interrogatif _

_« J' ai des bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles …. _Asseyiez_ vous madame s'il-vous-plait … _La suite de prochain chapitre, je sais je suis sadique


End file.
